Wherever You Will Go
by elin2002
Summary: Kim and Tommy get an unexpected visitor on their doorstep... Sequel to Paint me a Reefside and Me and Emily


**Disclaimer: The song this is based on is 'Wherever You Will Go' By: The Calling. I don't own the song or Power Rangers. This is the sequel to 'Paint me a Reefside' and 'Me and Emily' and the third story in the Handsome, Beautiful, and Princess Series. By the way it is a coincidence that the baby's name is Emily, it's not ego. I hope you all have enjoyed this series and will continue to enjoy it. Remember this is my AU world so anything goes.**

He walked up the dirt road, until a house came into view. He wasn't quite sure what made him decide to come to this place, but just as he had guided the occupants in the house a higher power was guiding him. He quietly made his way up to the small steps, and prepared to knock, but first he couldn't help but remember what got him to this point.

**(Flashback)**

Mystic Mother stood in front of her magic pool, going over what she needed to bring back someone who gave up his life so she could live hers. _'Let's hope I can do this' _

"I call upon the ancient powers of the forces of good, bring forth to me the being called Zordon of Eltar. For his sacrifice is the noblest thing to be done. Bring him forth!"

A series of bright lights swirled around the room, and then as suddenly as they started they stopped.

"How did I get here, how is this possible?" Asked the figure standing in front of Mystic Mother.

"Zordon of Eltar, you have been resurrected by I Mystic Mother."

"Mystic it is good to see you, back on the side of good."

"As it is you Zordon, I cannot thank you enough or repay you enough for the sacrifice you made. You are the reason I am to do this, you are here by resurrected as a man, not only that but you are able to move freely without your time warp tube, you will be able to take on any form as long it is in the name of good."

"Thank you, Mystic Mother. I do have a question."

"Anything Zordon."

"What has come of my children?"

"Your children?"

"Forgive me, my rangers."

"They are all alive and well, some though are better than others. A couple are married or dating each other. But two of your children are in need of guidance."

"Which of my children need my assistance?"

"Zordon, it's Tommy while he has done well professionally, he did very well in his racing and is now going to school. But his personal life has suffered, he still loves Kimberly, but he cannot bring himself to tell her, although Jason tells him to every time they talk. The other rangers are worried about him."

"They have a right to be Tommy and Kimberly are not meant to be apart, they have always been meant to be together. That is why they were given the spirits of the falcon and crane."

"Then slowly guide them back to each other Zordon."

"I will, if I don't do anything else with my time on Earth it will be worth it to bring my falcon and crane together again."

"Go forth Zordon, and as I heard you say many times, may the power protect you."

"Thank you, Mystic."

"You are welcome."

**(End of Flashback)**

**(Flashback-A few months later)**

_Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver was taking a morning jog down the beach where he was vacationing for a couple weeks since he just finished the red ranger mission and his grad studies. As he continued down the beach he noticed an older gentleman setting up an easel._

_Tommy slowed down his jog to a slower walk and approached the gentleman._

"_Hello." Said the man when he noticed Tommy._

"_Hi." Responded Tommy looking between a started canvas and the ocean in front of him. "So how long have you been painting?"_

"_All my life. It's relaxing. What's your relaxation?"_

"_Martial Arts so do you only paint ocean scenes?"_

"_No for $20 I'll paint you anything."_

_Tommy stood there for a second and thought back to a conversation he had, had with Kim when they were still together, they had both mentioned what kind of house they wanted. Tommy wanted to be out of town and Kim wanted a house with a porch. So they agreed to try and find something like that, but now he was on his own. Kim left during their senior year for gymnastics, and besides one Christmas home and Muiranthias he hadn't seen or heard from her. Last he heard from Jason, she was somewhere in North Carolina. After his thought of Kim. He thought of the house he had just purchased in Reefside, it was defiantly the kind of place they had talked about. He got it and land surrounding it cheap, the house needed work but he didn't mind at all. When he bought it the first person he called was Jason, just to tell him he had found a place and it wasn't his parent's basement like Jason had been teasing him about._

"_Do you know the town Reefside?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well I just bought a house there so if I told you what it looked like could you paint it for me?"_

"_Sure."_

_Tommy took a seat on the beach and looked out at the water and thought about his house._

"_It's a small blue house on a large piece of property, it's two stories, a small side porch, it has no railings but I'm working on it. It has a gravel driveway, lots of flowers, there's a large tree in the yard, could you put a swing on there?"_

"_What season do you want it to be?"_

"_Early spring. And put her in a cotton pink dress."_

"_What color hair does she have?"_

"_Light brown, practically caramel."_

"_Where are you in this picture?"_

"_On the porch watching her."_

"_Is she a past love?"_

"_The one that got away, and I regret not going after her everyday."_

"_So go after her now, what's stopping you?"_

"_Fear, that she's found someone else, my friend tells me I'm crazy but it's just a fear I have."_

"_Well you'll never know if you don't try, but the picture is done at least."_

"_That fast?"_

"_Yeah, here you go, and go after her."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Good luck." Said the man and then he quietly added "My young falcon."_

**(End of Flashback)**

**(Flashback of Kim in court)**

"_Ms. Hart I'm not only granting you sole custody of your child, I'm also granting you the requested restraining order. Take your child and go somewhere safe. I'm granting all of this based on the evidence given to me by you and the police."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_You are welcome, he will be served sometime today."_

**(End of Flashback) **

He had many encounters with his children, and he took to looking in on them periodically. But now standing outside the house, he was nervous. He decided he had stalled long enough and knocked on the door.

**(Inside the house)**

A young infant was crying while a 28 year old man was trying to console her.

"Come on Princess, what's the matter, Mommy fed you, and you were changed already, are your new teeth bothering you again?"

Tommy gave his newly acquired daughter his finger to suck on until he could get downstairs and get her a teething ring from the freezer.

"Tommy is she okay?" Called Kim from the bathroom.

"Yeah her teeth are bugging her, I'm just going to get her a teething ring, although she's quite happy just sucking on my finger." Said Tommy with a small laugh.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Okay we'll get the door then you get your teething ring." Said Tommy making a quick detour to the door. Tommy removed his hand from Emily's mouth and she started to cry. "Oh, shh just a few seconds and you can have it back I promise." He opened the door and quickly gave the baby his hand back.

"Hi can I help you?

"I hope so, I'm looking for Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart."

"Well I'm Tommy and Kim's around here somewhere, what can I help you with?"

"I need to speak with you both it's important."

"Um, well if you could wait here I just have to get her a teething ring and then I'll go find Kim, hang on."

Tommy went to the kitchen and took one of the teething rings out of the freezer, it just so happened he grabbed a pink one. A lot of things changed in the 2 short months since he had found Kim and Emily at the small motel, also the weird sensations he was feeling right now he realized they were the same ones he felt that night but he hasn't felt them since. Shaking his head clear he headed back through the dining room and then living room and saw the man still standing at the door. Tommy then headed upstairs to find Kim.

"Kim?"

"In the bedroom, what's up?"

"There's a guy at the door that says he needs to speak to both of us, I don't know who he is but I'm getting the same feelings I did the night at the motel." Said Tommy shifting Emily a little higher.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Yup, let's go find out what he wants." Said Kim.

They walked downstairs and found the man still standing on the porch.

"You left him on the porch?!" Exclaimed Kim smacking him on shoulder that didn't have Emily attached to it.

"Do you want me to have him sitting in the living room with the trap door 20 feet away?"

"No you're right."

"Sorry about that sir come on in." Said Tommy.

"Thank you." Said Zordon.

"So Tommy said you had to speak to us both, what about?"

Just as Zordon was about to answer Kim's question the phone rang.

"Can you take her?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah, come here baby."

"Go to Mommy." As Tommy was handing her back to Kim, Emily started to whimper a little.

"It's okay Daddy will be right back." Said Kim gently bouncing her up and down.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

**(In the Kitchen)**

"Hello?"

"Haven't you heard your alarms going off?" Asked Tommy's friend Hayley who had a mini command center out of her office at the cybercafé.

"Not over Emily crying, why what's up?"

"Is she still teething?"

"Yeah, now what about the alarms?"

"I've been getting strange readings like an energy spike."

"Hayley we've been over this there's always a small spike when Kim and I are in the same room I thought you fixed that."

"I did this is different. I don't know what it is but it's coming from your living room, it's a good energy."

"Well that's comforting. Someone just came over and said they needed to speak with me and Kim, can you do some more research and call me back?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you in a little bit."

"Okay, bye."

**(Back in the living room)**

"Sorry about that, it was just Hayley checking up on things." Said Tommy coming back in the room.

"That is quite alright, I've been just sitting here taking in the site of your family."

"So what can we help you with Tommy said you needed to speak to us?"

"Yes, Now I need you two to keep an open mind and look deep with in yourselves and tell me what you feel."

It took a couple minutes, for Tommy and Kim to get to the depth they needed to, Emily the ever alert baby kept looking at her parents to find out why they went to sleep. Tommy came out of his meditation first and stared at the man in front of him with a shocked expression. He remembered a conversation he had had with Zordon many years ago just after they received their ninja powers.

Kim came out of her state and looked at the man in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"How…How are you here with us right now?"

"It is a long story my crane, one I am willing to tell. You've heard of Mystic Mother haven't you?"

"She helped out Mystic Force right?" Asked Tommy now appearing more relaxed than he had just a few short minutes ago.

"Correct, she is also someone you are very familiar with as well. Mystic Mother is Rita Repulsa in her better form, when Andros broke my warp under my orders Rita and Zedd as well as every other evil force that was around at the time was turned back to their good sides, after about 3 years Rita was given her old powers back by proving to the council that she was worthy to return to her position as Mystic Mother. And as a way to repay what she was given, she brought me back, I was told one of the reasons I was resurrected was because two of my children needed guidance, Mystic told me that you two needed me to slowly guide you back to one another so I told her if I did one thing with this chance it would to make you two happy with one another."

"How did you do that?" Asked Tommy.

"I looked in on you from time to time, and then I ran into you Tommy, on a beach."

"On a beach?"

"A few years ago, from the update I received from Mystic Mother, you, Jason, and Andros lead a team to destroy Serpentara."

"That was you? You were the painter on the beach?"

"Yes, so obviously you took my advise and called Kimberly."

"Wait when was this?" Asked Kim.

"When I called you in North Carolina."

"No wonder the falcon and crane are in the picture, remember I noticed it the day we moved in."

"Yeah."

"I ran into each of you on different occasions, Kimberly the first time I ran into you was at the court house."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the judge who served on your case."

"How did you do that, I knew the judge I taught his daughter."

"It's part of my new powers is that I can take on the body of someone as long as they are alive."

"Does that mean that the ruling isn't legal?" Asked Kim getting scared.

"No, it is legal, every thing that happened in that court room was true another part of my powers is when I take over some one with their bodies I get their knowledge as well."

"Okay."

"So when else did you run into us?"

Tommy sat there as Zordon told he and Kim about the different times he was with them. Tommy looked at the man in shock and then looked over at Kim who wore the same expression.

"The night at the motel."

"The clerk, that wouldn't let me pay in cash?"

"Yes, I knew Tommy was near by and would be in any second, I was stalling."

"We owe so much, Zordon."

"You owe me nothing, you are my children. I would do the same for any of you."

"So where are you staying?"

"I go where I am needed." Said Zordon vaguely, now that Tommy and Kim were together and well he was set to return to Mystic Mother and take his place beside her.

Kim stood up and moved over to where Zordon was sitting with tears in her eyes as she reached over and hugged Zordon surprising him as he embraced the young woman he had seen as a daughter for so long and held on tight.

"So are you and Mystic able to come down here whenever you want or are you stuck, wherever you guys are?" Asked Tommy.

"We can travel freely, why?"

"We want you guys here as much as you can be. You are our family and I want Emily to know you guys." Said Kim.

"I will talk to Mystic when I get back but I promise we will be around to watch you your children grow."

"Good."

"Would you like to hold her?" Asked Kim.

"Of course."

Kim passed Emily over to Zordon and Emily just looked at him like 'who are you' and then relaxed in Zordon's arms.

"Dr. O.?!"

"In the living room guys!"

"Hey Dr. O, Kim. Oh you guys have company, we can leave if you want?" Said Kira who had the 3 boys behind her.

"No it's okay come on in grab a seat." Said Tommy getting up when Emily started to whimper.

"Her teething ring is warm, I'm going to grab another one before we do introductions."

"Okay. Hey baby it's okay Daddy will be right back with a new one." Said Kim as Zordon slightly bounced her. "You're good with her."

"Thank you." Said Zordon.

Tommy came back with a new teething ring in his hand this time it was white.

"Nice color choice Dr. O." Said Trent jokingly.

"Thanks. So introductions this is my team."

"Dr. O?!" Said Conner.

"It's okay he knows. This is Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent. Guys this is mine and Kim's mentor Zordon."

"But I thought… you said that Andros…" Said Kira.

"We did too but as it turns out there is a power out there that helped him come back to us." Said Kim.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you sir." Said Trent.

"And it is an honor to meet you four as well, you carried on the legacy well."

"Thank you." Said Conner.

"So how long are you in town for?" Asked Ethan.

"I'm not sure yet, as long as I'm needed."

"Where will you go when you leave here?" Asked Conner.

"I have been offered a place beside Mystic Mother."

"That's great." Said Kim.

"That it is, we have agreed that when I take my place beside her we would try to be together again."

"Again?!" Yelled Tommy and Kim.

"Wait, what do you mean again? Like you were together before you came here?"

"Mystic and I were together as you and Kimberly are my young falcon before she became Rita Repulsa. That is why I came up with the rule not to escalate a battle unless she provoked you, on some level I still loved her at the time."

"Love makes you do strange things." Said Tommy.

"And what strange things has love made you do?" Asked Kim giving him a glare saying 'Choose your words wisely.'

"Umm…any of the crazy ideas we came up with in battle."

"You are so lucky." Said Kim with a laugh.

"So you and Mystic are together after everything that happened, she put you in the warp and you and your old team put her in a dumpster." Said Tommy with a smile.

"Yes, those were the hardest days, including when you, Jason, Billy, and Zack put her in it again and sent her off into space."

The phone started to ring again, and since Kim was closest she grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim it's Hayley."

"Hi Hayley, what's up?"

"I talked to Tommy earlier and told him I was getting energy spikes."

"Yeah?"

"Well I did some research on it and I noticed that it isn't a human energy like yours and Tommy's energy signatures are it's alien."

"I understand what you're saying and don't worry we know who it is, listen why don't you come over when you get a chance, the kids are here and I want you to meet someone."

"Sure I'll be over in a little while."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Kim."

In the short time Kim had lived with Tommy she and Hayley became friends and every once in a while Kim helped out at the cyberspace when Hayley needed it.

"Hayley's coming over."

"And who is this Hayley?" Asked Zordon.

"She's our technical advisor, she's like Billy smart, I met her in grad school." Explained Tommy.

"And how did she find out about you being a ranger?"

"Jason was visiting me at school and she came over to borrow notes for a class we were taking and overheard Jason and I reminiscing."

"So you didn't come right out and tell her?"

"No all accident, but when need arose for the command center in the basement I called Billy and then we decided half way through the project we needed some one else to help us."

"If you don't mind I would like to see this command center."

"Not at all follow me." Tommy got up and headed towards the dining room with every one following behind him.

The group followed Tommy down the stairs to the lair, every time Kim went down there she was still amazed that Tommy, Billy, and Hayley had done this in such a short amount of time. When she saw the symbol of Dino Thunder she was reminded of the Dragonzord symbol on Tommy's first power coin.

"Tommy this is amazing you and the others did a wonderful job at keep the legacy going. Now tell me about the people you had to fight."

"Mesogogg, Elsa, and Zeltrax. Mesogogg was actually a scientist I worked with while getting my degrees. His name is Anton Mercer…" Said Tommy as Trent interrupted him.

"He's also my father."

"Really? That must have been really hard for you to fight against your father I commend you for doing that." Said Zordon as Trent nodded.

"Zeltrax was another friend of mine Terrance Smith from digs I went on with Anton, he was upset because I got an internship he wanted and hated me I guess from then on. And Elsa was a woman we didn't know but she was sent undercover to spy on us as the high school principal."

"Interesting and the foot soldiers?"

"Trannodrones one of my research projects gone crazy, Mesogogg used them against us, and this started before we found out it was Anton. In toughness it was a combination between fighting Tengas and Cogs."

"Thank goodness for our powers from the gems."

"What kind of powers?"

"Well I had a super-sonic ptera scream, Conner had speed, Ethan had like armor like skin, Trent had chameleon powers, and Dr. O had invisibility."

"Those are interesting powers."

"That they are. I think the one we are all afraid of the most is Kira's because she never warned anyone she was going to use it." Said Conner.

"If I warned you guys it wouldn't have worked Elsa and them would have covered their ears and it would have been for nothing."

"I agree with Kira." Said Kim who noticed Emily fell asleep on Zordon's lap, while all the adults sat around and talked about their post ranger activities. Hayley arrived soon after and she was introduced to Zordon.

"Hello?"

"We're down here Hayley." Said Tommy some what quietly due to the sleeping infant but loud enough to be heard.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Hayley."

"Hayley we'd like you to meet someone. Zordon, this is Hayley. Hayley this is Zordon our mentor."

"But didn't you die."

"Yes, but I was brought back."

"Wow well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, and I want to thank you for helping Tommy all these years."

"It was no problem, he needed it especially after him and Billy almost blew the place up a couple times." Said Hayley with a wink towards Tommy.

"You and Billy almost blew things up?" Asked Kim with humor in her voice.

"Yeah, we got some wires crossed that weren't supposed to be and sparks flew and there was a small electrical fire that had to be put out but other than that it was going fine."

"Right. That's why you called me at 3 am and told me I had to get my butt over here, and when I got here you and Billy were both swearing at the computers like they understood what you two were saying and I believe Billy was using alien swear words at that."

"Oh I can picture it." Said Kim.

The group went on like that for about a half hour more until they all decided to go back upstairs and hang in the living room for a little while longer. When they got up there Kim took Emily from Zordon and put her in the playpen to sleep for a little while longer.

They sat around for another couple hours and Emily woke up ate and was changed by Tommy before the kids all stated that they had to get home for dinner and Hayley said she had to get back to the café and do some paperwork.

"So what would you guys like for dinner?" Asked Kim.

"If you two don't mind I'd like to cook for you two."

"No not at all, but I just have to ask do you know how to cook?" Asked Kim.

"I do, I learned how a long time ago."

"Okay then."

Tommy and Kim went into the living room and started to play with Emily while Zordon cooked and watched from the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of his strong tough as nails rangers get down on the floor and play with the infant. Tommy was tickling her while Kim was holding a teddy bear over her. The baby was laughing the only way a baby could and it was a melody that Zordon loved to hear.

"I wish you were here darling, to see this. But as soon as I come back I will bring you here. Children dinner is ready."

"Okay." Said Kim picking the baby up and walking with Tommy to the table.

The couple went to the table and saw a meal that neither one of them knew they had the stuff to make.

"We had all this in the kitchen?" Asked Tommy.

"Well some of it."

"Then how did it get here?" Asked Kim.

"I have my ways."

"You used magic, that's personal gain." Said Kim.

"It's not personal gain if you use it to feed your children."

Both Tommy and Kim sat down and relaxed at ate with the man they considered one of their fathers. Emily cooed from her spot in the high chair and looked around.

"So when do you want to tell the others that you are alive?" Asked Tommy.

"Let me go home first and speak with Mystic then when she and I return we shall tell the others."

"Sounds good to me. No matter when you will always have a place here when you guys do come back." Said Tommy.

"Thank you, and I just want you two to know no matter where I am, I will be wherever you will go, all of you." Said Zordon.

The family sat there and finished dinner. But not long after Tommy and Kim went to bed themselves after putting the baby down for the night, Zordon left and returned to Mystic, his parting words being that of what he told them at dinner, "Wherever you will go. I'll be there."

**The End**


End file.
